Show Me the Mummy
"Show Me the Mummy" is the fifth episode of the third season of Eureka. Synopsis After an ancient Egyptian mummy is brought to GD, mysterious things begin happening. It's up to Carter and the rest of GD to figure out the mystery of the mummy, and stop a "locust plague" before it's too late. Plot Lexi, Jack's sister is still in Eureka and wakes up the whole house with Yoga music. He comes in and Lexi tells that she composed the music herself. Jack turns it off and tells that it is not good. Lexi tells that Jack needs to give the music a chance and offers to make a copy to listen to in his car. Jack thinks that Yoga is not good for the baby and that the father of the baby is treating cholera in another country and Lexi tells that he shouldn't be bothered with the news. Jack trips over Lexi's feng shui changes and S.A.R.A.H. compliments the changes. Zoe gives Jack coffee with soy milk which he doesn't like. Jack gets paged to go to Global Dynamics and is happy. Once arriving, Henry is carving a hallway as Dr. Nathan Stark Memorial. Fargo wants the letters to be bigger. Jack finds Eva with an Egyptian tomb and a scientist named Wilding has chained himself to the door and won't let anyone through. That includes Eva and Dr. Marx, the Archaeologist. Marx tells Jack that he is popular and Jack has no clue who he is. Wilding tells that Marx is a disgrace to archaeology. Eva tells that they transported the tomb from Egypt and Zane, Marx, and Eva are excited to open the tomb. Eva wants to have a 3-D tour that will put King Tut to shame. Jack tries to tell Wilding to give it up but he tells that there are symbols on the tomb that says to not open it. The tomb belongs to Queen Niota and Marx is excited that there might be a curse. Jack tells Wilding to unchain himself or he will do it. Wilding obliges. Jack finds Allison and suggests that she take time off, but she says that working is going to help. Jack gives Allison the diamond necklace and opens it. Meanwhile, in the room with the tomb, Marx opens the tomb and goes inside with a camera. He zooms inside of the tomb and it is the skeleton of the Queen. Later, Fargo is looking for the best spot to hang Stark's picture. However, he is interrupted by something following Fargo. A mummy hand touches Fargo's shoulder and he screams and drops the picture before running away. Fargo gets Jack and he is upset that he has to be at Global Dynamics that late at night. Fargo tells that the Mummy Queen tried to choke him. They investigate but they only find Marx passed out and the tomb empty. Jack is alarmed. Allison is locking up and she turns off the lights. An image of Stark appears and he says that he will always love Allison. Marx is awoken and Eva is there. She tells that he was probably dehydrated. Marx only remembers going to dinner and then finding the Queen missing. He blames Wilding. Fargo says it is the curse and no one believes him. But, Fargo is determined. Wilding goes into the station and tells that he would never do such a thing. Jo is there and goes through Marx's file after Wilding tells that he is a fraud. His real name is Paco Lopez and he was accused of tomb-raiding and smuggling. Jack thinks that possibly Marx stole his own mummy to build up the documentary. A book signing for Marx is at Cafe Diem and Vince gets into it and dresses like a Pharaoh. Marx is not there and Fargo enters with fish blood and drinks Jack's water. He says that Zane used metasomatic rays and that it brought blood cells back to life. So the rays opened the tomb but it also caused the Queen to come to like. However, Jo and Jack are not impressed. Lexi enters and blares the Yoga music. Jack tells Lexi to comfort Fargo and has to be forced to take Lexi's CD. Eva is walking through Global Dynamics and finds Henry. She asks if he could open a Cryptex and he says that he probably can, but wants to know what Eva is building Hotels on pockets of radiation. Eva gets upset and tells that she will find another way. Jack visits Marx's hotel room and they find that his body is charred and he is dead. Eva shows up and asks if Marx is really dead. Henry comes back from doing the autopsy and tells that there was a flesh eating bacteria that was found on Marx. Henry says that it is quite possible that he got it from the tomb. Henry exits and tells the group what he found. He says that Marx's body is drained of all fluids and he is not too sure on how that actually happened. This upsets Eva and says that it was Wilding. But Henry says that they are looking for something that spreads from direct contact. They think of the camera woman. Jack is upset that Eva is only caring about mummies and not people but Eva retracts and says that she cares. Allison cries in her car. She sees Stark who says that he would never leave her again. She turns around and sees Eva knocking on the window asking if she is alright. Eva tells that she lost a husband too and that there will always be reminders but that she will get through it. Zane is looking up the camerawoman's file and says that she is in her hotel room. But on inspection, they don't find her. Zane tells that there is a plague that the hieroglyphics are talking about. They remember Fargo telling that he saw a mummy and that she touched his shoulder. Jack gets Fargo and tells that Marx died of dehydration sickness and that the camerawoman is too. They find the woman's body in the coy pond that is in the Nathan Stark Memorial Hallway. Allison is there now and Fargo wipes his forehead. He has the sickness. Being really thirsty, Fargo takes apart the drinking fountain to allow him to drink more quicker. Fargo is placed in the medical bay and Henry does the autopsy only to find that once opening the bag, there is nothing but dust and hair. He tells that this didn't happen with Marx because he found a growth inside of Marx that is unidentified. Back in the translation lab, Zane and Wilding are translating and they find out that the Queen didn't die from the plague but was killed before she got it. Jack and the rest go to the tomb of the Queen and find the same dust that was in the bag of the camerawoman. Eva feels the infection is neutralized but there is still Fargo. Jack visits Fargo who is not looking too good. He tells Fargo the truth of what is going on and Allison and Jack come up that possibly it is an insect related disease and not an actual disease. That would explain why they are multiplying. The insects multiply with every drop of water Fargo takes in. Henry is working inside the tent and the stuff inside of Marx's remains starts bubbling and so does the fish blood. Outside the tent, Henry and Jack are talking about the containment of the tent. But suddenly the tent is full of insects and they burst through the tent and head for Eureka. Zane tells Jack that the clouds were actually a swarm and that they are going to be looking for new host bodies. Henry thinks that there is a difference between the water in the drinking fountain and the bathroom. He goes to test it. Meanwhile, at Cafe Diem, the swarm is migrating there. The Yoga music is playing and Jack tells Lexi to turn it off. The swarm goes away. Jack tells Lexi to turn it back on and the swarm returns. They like the music. At Global Dynamics, Henry says that there was nothing different between the two waters except it being cold and hot. Jack determines that the bugs don't like the cold. They put Fargo into a freezing chamber and notice that all the bugs are dying. Fargo recovers and Allison sees Stark. But this time, Jack and Henry do too. Henry says that it is a logic diamond and that Stark programmed it. Fargo wakes up and thinks that he is in Heaven because he sees Stark. But the image goes away and Jack has the plan to get the swarm into cold. Jack outfits his jeep with stereo equipment and heads to Cafe Diem. Jack runs inside of the restaurant and the bugs burst through. He tells Vince to open the freezer and throws the boom box inside. The bugs follow and Jack closes the door. The bugs are dead. Back at Global Dynamics, Fargo is alive and well and brags that he saw Stark. Zane tells that everything is sanitized and ready to continue. Eva gives Zane the Cryptex that Henry refused to open. Zane accepts the challenge. Allison activates the message that Stark left for her. The message says that he loves her and that he would never leave her. He admits that he did wrong last time but promises that he will do better this time around. The episode ends with Allison saying good-bye to Stark. http://www.tvrage.com/Eureka/episodes/664264/recap Cast Main Cast *Colin Ferguson as Jack Carter *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Allison Blake *Joe Morton as Henry Deacon *Jordan Hinson as Zoe Carter *Ed Quinn as Nathan Stark *Erica Cerra as Jo Lupo *Neil Grayston as Douglas Fargo *Niall Matter as Zane Donovan Guest Stars *Frances Fisher as Eva Thorne *Ever Carradine as Lexi Carter *Chris Gauthier as Vincent *Tricia Collins as Eileen Michaels *Zak Santiago as Dr. Sebastian Marx/Paco Lopez *Adrian Hough as Dr. Wilding Memorable Quotes Vincent: Zero Degrees Kelvin, Baby! (talking about his refrigerator storage room) Notes *When Carter says "Save Fargo save the world" that could allude to the Heroes Tagline "Save the cheerleader save the world". *The title is a play on Cuba Gooding's line in "Jerry McGuire", "Show me the money!" ru:Покажи-ка мумию 3.05